Many users maintain primary calendars for managing meetings and/or specific tasks. For example, a user may maintain a social network calendar within a social network and/or an office productivity calendar within an office suite. The user may populate such primary calendars with user entries, such as a work meeting entry, a get gas entry, and/or other user entries specified by the user.